


Christmastizing The Avengers

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Dying, Christmas, Decorating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas literally around the corner, you decide to help the Avengers get into the holiday mood. Which may be harder than it looks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmastizing The Avengers

 

            You hummed along to the festive music playing in your room. Christmas was one of your favorite holidays. All of the joy and kindness that flowed through everyone gave you new energy. The lights always brightened the nights. When you were still working as an agent for SHIELD, Christmas was the only holiday that Clint and you had off, guaranteed. SHIELD tried to give all of the agents holidays off, but most of the time, it seemed that the major holiday breaks were always canceled and both of you were called in. Christmas was the holiday that you knew you would have a break. You had fond memories with you and your brother on Christmas. When both of you were younger, your family didn’t have enough money for Christmas so the holiday was never existent at your house.  No lights, no decorations, no presents, no nothing. Therefore, when you and Clint were old enough with money, you always seemed to go overboard with Christmas because of the lack of it when you were a kid. You tried to make up all the years that you had lost. Surprisingly, you cared more about the decorations, the singing, and the lights more than the presents, unlike Clint.

            Hence the reason your floor looked like the holiday itself had thrown up in your room. Wreaths covered doors, lights circled around windows, and ornaments and boughs graced the walls. Nothing could match your holiday spirit.

            Glancing at the clock, you watched the numbers blink over to 12:00 am.

            Sighing, you fell over onto the bed. How could you help the others to get into the holiday spirit? They tolerated, at most, your obsessive euphoria.

            You glanced over side of your bed. There was an extra strand of lights sitting on the ground. An idea popped into your head. Whipping your head around to look at the clock again, you found it was 12:03. Clint should be asleep- actually everyone should be sleeping. Maybe not Tony, but for the most part everyone should be asleep.

            Grabbing the lights and creeping through the tower, you quietly snuck into Clint's room. Hearing the door squeak, you cringed, holding your breath as you looked over to find him sleeping soundly still. Releasing a breath of relief, you continued on your way into his room. You glanced around, looking for his precious bow and quiver filled with his arrows.

            You crept over to the bed to find Clint grasping onto them, his grip like steel. Some people slept with a teddy bear, but your brother slept with his weapon as if it was a plush toy. This was going to be a challenge.

            If you wanted this to work, you couldn't pull the weapon away from him. That would either wake him up, cause him to panic, or attempt to kill you for taking his beloved bow. Guess you had to do this with him clutching the bow and arrows.

            You plugged the lights in, making sure you'd have enough strand to still see the twinkle of the purple orbs. Carefully, you gently pulled the strand underneath Clint's neck. With him sleeping on his side, it made it a little more challenging to complete your mission. But using what skills you did have, you managed to wrap the entire strand around him and his weapon.

            Stepping back to admire your handiwork, Clint stirred, causing you to jump and run to the door. Deciding you better leave, you closed the door and ran down the steps It was only 12:20, and you were still bursting with excitement. By why stop at Clint? You had the rest of the Avengers team to 'Christmastize'.

            Grabbing the tape and ornaments, you crept into Loki's room. Opening the door and peeking inside, you saw him tense up, but then soon relax. Figuring he was still asleep, you jumped in and leaned against the door, closing it softly. Breathing out a sigh of relief, you turned your head toward the God of mischief, taking in his appearance. The covers were tangled in between his legs, making it hard to see his comfortable black pants, but gave you a clear view of his shirtless chest. You felt your cheeks heat up into a blush once you realized you were staring.

            Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you walked over to the stand that held Loki's sacred horned helmet. While examining the helmet, you noticed a worn rectangular object next to it. Examining it closer, you realized it was the first Harry Potter book you had let him borrow. You had seen Loki finish the book over 100 times. Having a feeling of guilt wash over you, you felt so sad that he wasn't able to finish the book series.

            Remembering the first time you introduced him to the series brought sweet memories in your head. Loki had been complaining of boredom, and you became fed up, so you tossed the book you had been reading at him. Loki was apprehensive to read it, but once you explained it was about an unappreciated boy with magic, he was more open to reading. Once he had finished it that day, he came to you to personally thank you for letting him read the book. He proceeded to give back the book, but you quickly told him to keep it. After he made sure you were ok with him keeping it, he thanked you profusely again. Even though it was a simple gesture of thanks, it meant a lot to you. Especially since it was coming from Loki.

            After letting the fond memory fade, you intricately taped the ornaments on, unaware of a fully awake Loki watching you. After a few more moments passed, you smirked, realizing that this might be one of the only times you could ever try his helmet on. He was obviously very protective over his head set. You tip toed over to the mirror. Once you saw your reflection, you gently placed the heavy helmet on your head. It tipped forward since your head was smaller than Loki's. You giggled, and pushed the helmet back, causing the ornaments to tink against the horns they were connected to.

            Looking at the clock, you found it was nearing 12:40. If you wanted to finish decorating everyone else, you had to hurry. While scurrying over to the stand you took off the gold helmet. Gently placing it on the stand, making sure it was in the same position before you had touched it, you rushed out the door, careful to quietly close it before rushing off to one of the many kitchens.

 

**Loki POV**

            As soon as you had touched his door, Loki woke up. He tried to figure out what you were doing, since you rarely came into his room. Not wanting to stop whatever you were planning, he pretended to still be sleeping.

            Seeing you walk over to his helmet, Loki had conflicting feelings. He didn't want you to do anything that could harm his armour, but he also wanted to see what you needed with it. After a while of watching, he noticed one corner of your mouth quirked up into a smirk. You were walking over to his mirror, helmet in hand, orbs dangling from the horns. After seeing you place the headset on your head, he saw it fall forward. Your quiet, happy giggle soothed any fears he had about it falling off, making a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth and his heart rate increase.

            Taking in your features, he realized how well the gold accented your twinkling [eye color] eyes, and how small you were compared to the large helmet. It reminded him a lot of how Frost liked to curl into the circular feel of his helmet.

            Loki was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door close. Climbing out of bed, he magically had a green shirt appear on his body as he rushed to you to find that you had just finished pushing the thick sugary substance of frosting into the final tube.

            You grabbed the green, red, blue, and yellow tubes and rushed toward the stairs. Curious, Loki followed, careful not to alarm you of his presence.

 

**Reader POV**

            You had finished the flight of stairs and heaved open the door. Walking into Thor's floor, you searched the main rooms before venturing into his. You found Mjolnir sitting in one corner of the room.

            Loki winced as he walked down the hallway, hearing the snoring noises of a sleeping Thor. It would be a while until Thor would wake up.

            You made your way to the hammer. You knew there was no way that you could lift it. So instead, you were going to design what christmas symbols you could. You grabbed the tubes of frosting and quickly drew designs all over the metal, making sure to use every last bit of the sticky mess. There was a green tree with a yellow star and red and blue ornaments, along with a gingerbread man, a snowman, a few candy canes, and an angel.

            You rocked back, admiring your handiwork. You quickly got up and walked out, skipping along your way.

            Loki snuck out from behind the doorway where he was hiding. He found Mjolnir and examined what you had done. The frosting was articulately created to make sections done like it would be on a cookie. A smile slowly crept its way onto his face. Nothing could dim [Name]'s Midgardian holiday happiness.

            Walking into the science lab that held Tony’s suit, you clapped your hands and rubbed them together. “Jarvis? You awake bud? I’m going to be needing a little help. Well, maybe a lot of help.”

            “I am awake and ready for service miss. What do you need?” The AI responded almost immediately.

            “So, I’m trying to get all of the Avengers into the Christmas spirit, since they’re all being big Scrooge’s. I’ve decorated a part of Clint’s, Loki’s, and Thor’s armour. I need help doing Tony’s, since it’s with programming and changing a little bit of the suit. Not enough for him to _not_ use it, just enough for it to be Christmas-y.”

            “What do you need ma’am?”

            “Christmas music to constantly be playing whenever Tony uses his suit?” a hopeful expression crossed your features. Even though you knew puppy dog eyes wouldn’t work on Jarvis, you still did them, a habit you had formed to use against Clint to get what you wanted.

            “I can do that, Miss Barton.”

            “Really? That’d be wonderful. Also, where does Pepper keep the tree? And the rest of the lights?”

            “On the main level. I will open the door that it’s located in. The lights will be in there also.”

            “Thank you!” you sang as you walked over to one of the drawers, the clock reaching up to 1:00 am. You rummaged through them, looking for the green marker. Bucky was your next victim.

            Bucky was a somewhat light sleeper, even with the 7 sleeping pills he took to try and ease the nightmares. But you were willing to take the challenge. This could probably classify you as being insane, but you needed to do this for him.

            You ran over to the fridge and pulled off whatever Christmas magnets you could find. Then collected the stickers that were available.

            Pulling Bucky’s door open slowly, you found him sleeping with a calm expression on his face, his metal arm gleaming from the light that pooled in from the open doorway. You breathed out a sigh of relief. Since he was sleeping on his stomach, his left arm was closest to the doorway.

            You walked over to the bed, careful to try and avoid any creaks that would sound from the floor. Crouching down, you gently brushed your fingers against metal ones, watching his face. Not even a tremble.

            Uncapping the marker, you quickly drew the outline of a christmas tree, biting your lip in concentration. You glanced up at his face, trying to read his expression. It was still calm and stone faced, not a trace of a nightmare on it.

            You continued to draw the tree, careful to let the red star on his shoulder to not be drawn on. It was the star on top of the odd shaped tree. Finishing up, you noticed some of the gears in his arm moved. Freezing up, your eyes slowly followed from his arm up to his face. It was in a scowl, deep and dark.

            You threw the magnets on, some catching the arm, others hitting and falling off somewhere else. His scowl was getting darker, and you could almost hear his heartbeat in the quiet. Or maybe that was your own heart beating faster than Thumper’s foot. Either way, there was no chance that you would ever touch his arm in this state. That meant no stickers and that you'd to have to get out of there fast. You could've sworn you had heard some whimpers coming out of Bucky's mouth. He was going to wake up soon, and you didn't want, or need, to see the aftermath of a nightmare.

            Slipping out the open door, you didn't dare close it, scared the click of the doorknob would wake him. As you rounded the corner, Loki peered away from his hiding spot. He peeked into the doorway to see the drawn Christmas tree and a few magnets stuck to his metal arm.

            Loki looked at the sleeping man's face and noticed that he was starting to stir. Once he had seen you enter the room, he knew you could've been dead within the minute. Without a second thought, Loki cast a spell that would cause Bucky to not be able to hear what would be going on around him, making it easier for you to do what you wanted without the threat of him waking.

            Making it to the main level, you found the open door full of Christmas decorations. There was a ginormous box for a fake tree. You could easily fit all of the Avengers, plus Hulk, and still have room to move in between everybody. Typical Tony to go overboard with something so simple.

            Looking at the clock, you found it was 1:30. Everyone, excluding Tony, would start to get up around 5 for their jobs, meaning you had enough time to try and put up the tree and decorate it. Sadly, you wouldn't be able to bring Nat and Steve into the Christmas armour decorating. You wouldn't even go near Bruce, since you were too scared that you might bring Hulk into everything.

            "Jarvis, can I have some music?" Immediately upon the request, Christmas classics flowed into the room. You smiled and pulled the decorating boxes out.

            Two and a half hours later, and you found yourself hanging upside down, carefully placing the last ornament on the tree. By some miraculous miracle, you managed to pull the large tree together, haul some tinsel and lights on, and put ornaments on the entire tree, not leaving a single bough naked. Granted, you came close to falling a couple of times, but it seemed the Guardians of Christmas joy were keeping you alive.

            When in all reality, your 'Guardian of Christmas joy' happened to be Loki, hiding behind the kitchen counter, terrified that you were going to fall to your death. He was constantly using his magic to support you, making sure there was no chance you could slip.

            After the ornament was in perfect position, you carefully climbed down from the rafters and onto the ground. You rummaged through the boxes, looking for a star, an angel, maybe even a bow, to place on the top. But there wasn't a single topper to find.

            "Tony, of all things to not buy, you don't get a topper," You groaned in frustration.

            Remembering that you had used Bucky's star on his arm as your drawn tree topper, you got up to go get his arm. Wait? Get his arm?

            You must've been more tired than you thought. Why else would you go get someone's arm for this? And besides, how would you even get it off him without waking him. Sitting back down, you thought for a moment. You could try to tangle the lights together to look like a star, but how would you get the proper shape? You could also just leave the tree without a topper, but what kind of tree would it be then? No. You had to have something to put on the top of the tree.            

            You clapped your hands together, "I'VE GOT IT!" you yelled.

            The door creaked open as you searched around Steve's room. Steve wasn't one to leave things lying around in plain sight so the shield would be harder to find. You rummaged around in his room, trying to be quiet as you searched. Steve wasn't a light sleeper but also wasn't as heavy as a sleeper as Thor, so this was hard, but not too difficult. "Yes," You mumbled happily to yourself when you finally found his shield, hanging on the door. Silently you cursed yourself for not looking there first and saving the 10 precious minutes you spent looking everywhere for it. You stood on your tiptoes to reach the shield and lifted it off the hook then put your arms around the shield and started walking out the door, taking a quick glance behind you to see that Steve was still sleeping soundly.

            You walked over to the large tree. Trying to slide the shield onto your back like Steve normally did, but it ended up a failure as it clattered to the ground, the metal ring vibrating in your ears. You pulled it up, checking for any scratches or dents. Knowing that the shield had been through more than just a drop, you concluded that it was fine.

            Pulling your arms through the straps, you wrapped your arms around a pillar, trying to climb up with the shield in hand. Making it about two feet, your arm started to hurt from the strain of the shield.

            You climbed back down, and looked at the top of the tree. This was _going_ to be done. Holding the edge of the shield, you twisted your body and brought your arm back as far as possible. Untwisting, you threw the shield as high up and as far as possible. After it sailed through the air for a few seconds, it clanged around the bars before falling back to the ground.

            “Really?” you groaned. Walking over to where it fell, you tried throwing it again a couple times-having more fun with it then you should have. After your fifth time, it ‘magically’ stayed. “Yes!”

            Watching where it was, you ran to the closest pillar and quickly climbed up. But once you got up there, you lost your visual of the shield. You couldn’t find it.

            After searching for a couple minutes, you decided that you needed help.

            Natasha was a light sleeper also. But you needed her help. You knocked on Nats door three times, waited a few seconds, then opened the door. You found a fully awake redhead sitting on her bed, a cocked gun pointed towards your chest. Seeing the gun, you held your hands up in surrender, eyes wide as golf balls.

            Seeing it was just you, Nat sighed and set her gun on her nightstand, not daring to uncock it. "Really, [Name]?" She asked, annoyance seeping through her words. "What do you want?"

            "I need some help," You admitted, lowering your hands.

            "With what?"

            A sheepish grin crossed your face as you tried to look innocent. "Putting Steve's shield on the Christmas tree as the star."

            Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Give me one good reason as to why I should get out of this warm, cozy bed and go venture into the cold, hard floors of Stark Tower."

            You told her of your entire experience of the night, careful not to leave out any details. "And that's why I need Steve's star shield on the top of the tree because it's the perfect topper and I don't want you or him to be left out of the Christmas decorating. I've tried to get it up there. I really have. But please, _please,_ help me." You fell down onto your knees, folding your hands into a pleading motion. "If not for me and my sleep deprived state, do it for the Guardians of Christmas joy!"

            Nat rolled her eyes at your display, but got out of bed, nonetheless. You hopped off the ground, grateful for the help.

            "Now, I might have to warn you. One, there's Christmas music. Two, I don't know where the shield actually went. I threw it up into the rafters so then I wouldn't have to worry about carrying it up, but as soon as I threw it up there, I lost sight of if. And three," you counted on your fingers as you numbered the problems that might occur. "Everyone wakes up in close to twenty minutes, so we need to hurry fast."

            Walking into the main level, Tasha’s jaw dropped. She gaped at the intensely bright and decorated tree, the lights hanging from corners of the room that lead to the top of the tree, all the orbs and bows hanging from the light strands, and the large wreaths hanging from the multiple windows, all decorated with red tinsel.

            Pushing her jaw up so it closed, you walked over to the pillar that you had used to climb up to the rafters. After watching Nat on the ground make it over to the pillar, you brought your gaze above you to search the beams for the shield.

            Natasha joined you above, her cat-like agility proving how much more apt to this she was was than you. With the two of you looking, the shield was found within five minutes.

            You descended the pillar you climbed up and watched Nat bend, with her legs carefully placed between the bars. She gently placed the shield in between the top branches, making sure it was secured with lights before pulling herself up.

            Placing your foot down on a small shelf, you lost your holding and quickly lost your balance. A scream of terror ripped from your lungs as you blindly tried to grasp for something to stop your fall.

            Nat was quickly trying to descend the pillar, but wasn't matching your falling speed. You were going to die. There was no doubt in your mind. You closed your eyes, hoping to delay the inevitable.

            Suddenly, your descent was stopped by a person. Their arms were wrapped tightly around you, carrying you like you were an overgrown baby. Squeezing your eyes tighter, you clung to the person, your grip on them tightening as you realized you were safe.

            Catching your breath, you slowly lessened your grip and opened your eyes. You were met with emerald eyes staring earnestly and intensely at you. Instantly recognizing those eyes, you clumsily, and reluctantly, pulled out of his grasp, setting your feet on the floor. A deep blush formed on your cheeks.

            "L-Loki. Wh-what are you doing here?" You stuttered, still in shock over the recent events.

            Rather than answering you, Loki exclaimed worriedly. "By Odin's beard [Name]! What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!"

            You blushed a little more from seeing that he cared about your safety. "S-sorry," You mumbled, the redness still on your cheeks.

            "Just, be more careful," He pleaded with you and you nodded shyly. Loki nodded stiffly to you before a humorous smirk played on his lips. "Now, what have you been doing all night."

            A nervous laugh escaped your lips. "Well... Uhhh... No one has really been in the Christmas mood and I was trying to, uhh, help everyone."

            "So you're helping them by putting the soldiers shield on the tree?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest and his face amused.

            "Yes?" You laughed then defended yourself playfully. "I couldn't find a star and it was either that or Bucky's arm."

            Loki raised an eyebrow. "You made the correct choice then."

            "Yeah I guess I-" you were cut off by a huge yawn escaping your lips.

            "How long have you been up?" Loki asked curiously.

            "A while," You answered as another yawn over took your body.

            "You know," Loki stated worriedly, "it's not healthy to stay up so long without sleep. You really should get to bed."

            Sleepily you nodded, agreeing. “I’ll just finish hanging these lights and then go off to bed,” you pulled the last strand of lights towards you.

            Nat chuckled and shook her head as she finally made it back down onto the ground. Rather than immediately going to bed, she stood besides Loki, watching as you sluggishly walked towards the outlet.

            You collapsed onto the ground near the plug. Taking the end of the light strand, you pushed it into the socket, happy to see all the light bulbs worked. “Jarvis? Can you turn the music up some more?” You heard the soft music slowly rise in volume.

            Another yawn overtook your body, and you stretched your arms out. The light strand pulled against you, tangling yourself up in the lights. Resting your head on your arm, you let the warmth of the lights lull you to sleep, letting the sound of the merry music fill your ears. Within minutes, you were fast asleep, completely unaware that Loki was smiling down at you thinking it was funny that you had fallen asleep so quickly.

            "WHY THE HELL DID I WAKE UP TO CHRISTMAS MUSIC TURNED UP AS LOUD AS POSSI-" Tony's words were cut short as he looked down at your sleeping form.

            Slowly, the rest of the Avengers trickled in, waking up from the volume of the music as well. Clint was still wrapped with his bow, Loki was indifferent, since he had already seen all that you had done last night. Thor was happily licking the frosting off his hammer, Bucky was angrily trying to scrub off the drawn tree on his forearm, and Steve looked befuddled since his shield wasn't where it normally was, while Nat was standing in the corner, arms crossed across her chest, smirking at what was taking place in front of her.            

            Clint walked over to you, lightly kicking your legs to wake you.

            "She probably won't wake up. She's been up all night," Natasha shouted over the music, causing all the attention to be drawn onto her.

            "And why would she do that?" Bucky called out, his voice taut as the marker still wouldn't come off his arm.

            "She wanted the Christmas spirit all around. Guess that included your armour too. The only person she didn't do anything to was Bruce." She turned her body toward him and shrugged, "I guess she didn't want to anger the Hulk."

            A teasingly small smile formed on his lips. He nodded in understanding, a look of joy filling his eyes.

            Walking toward the elevator, Natasha remarked, "Good luck getting your shield, Cap."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, i totally meant to edit this last week, but i was soooo busy with homework and catching up from vacation. Anyway, I'm back and totally here to reply to you guys, so let us know what you thought of it! We also may have another part coming up tonight... stay tuned -LondynEngland


End file.
